


我们离开了甜蜜的地方

by Beheritoo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: DMC5, Devil May Cry (Game), DmC - Freeform, Other, devil may cry5
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beheritoo/pseuds/Beheritoo
Summary: 我们离开了甜蜜的地方Shadow/Griffon x VWarnings：ooc，bestiality，NC-17





	我们离开了甜蜜的地方

我们离开了甜蜜的地方

Shadow/Griffon x V  
ooc又bug

 

男人坐在废墟中，他靠着破碎的混凝土块，闭着眼睛，手中用金箔烫有自己名字的书却是被翻开着，那本书拥有足够坚硬的外壳来逃离被吹散的命运，只是书页随着风翻动直到最后一页。Shadow趴在他脚边用头轻轻地拱了拱他的小腿，它的姿态顺服，细细的触角在阴影中蠕动，有着不似猛兽的顺服。有魂灵刚刚在他的手杖下化为白色沙尘般的颗粒，，风吹散了战事，他的脸色愈加苍白了起来。

Griffon以鹰的姿态俯瞰着废墟中的人，他们的召唤者，主人，又或者契约下的奴隶。

双方都安静地对峙着，没有作声，但形势却在悄然变化着。Shadow匐低前半身做出了蓄势待发的架势，它的肌肉发达，当它围绕着V打转时展现出的样貌同捕猎的害兽如出一辙。  
这旷日持久的僵持终究磨掉了使魔的耐性，它们与这个男人有着同样固执，偏执的个性。但V有他更特立独行的一面，他以刚降生的姿态出现，这一切不源于性，足以使他对性有着近乎病态排斥。

但是他需要它们，所以他的抵抗也如同那副身体般孱弱。

Shadow开始站起身，在他的周围盘桓。那根粗长的尾巴摆动着，昭示着主人的不耐烦。Griffon则振翅而起，首先打破沉默的是疾风中猎猎的羽翼。它落到V瘦削的肩头，用钩状的喙碰上V的面颊。尸体般的男人才忽然有了反应，他眯起眼睛，看看肩头的猛禽，又看看腿边虎视眈眈的豹子。他想要一脚踹开这黑豹，可又忌惮对方强劲到足以在瞬发中咬断他的小腿的体魄。V是见过Shadow如何在战斗中撕裂敌人的铠甲的，他只得用手臂横在眼睛上，拒绝理解面前发生的一切。

V的那细微到难以察觉的叹息还未被推出喉咙，黑色的豹子便扑了过去。它的利爪落到V的腰上，没有收回的坚甲在上面轻易地留下白痕，很快这些划破的皮肤就会红肿又凸起。猫科动物粗糙的舌面和口水落到他的额角，打湿了额前的一缕头发。  
这一切始作俑者的舔舐并没有结束。它叼住他的手腕，微微阖了下颚咬出深凹的红痕，以胁迫般的架势放到一旁。Griffon没有放过这个机会，鹰的爪按住他的手腕，将刻着他名字的书抓起并丢在了一旁。  
沾着口水的头发贴在V的脸上，粘稠、不安分地向下滴落。这带来濡湿和刺痛的舌并没有终止在下巴，从喉结，到肩颈，再到胸口，它类似宣示主权一般舔过男人的大片皮肤，并用鼻尖推开了碍事的衣物。V的皮肤上有着繁复的契约印记，那些纹路一直延伸到小腹，隐没在长裤之下。黑豹翕忽间停了下来，在V的胸口处。它如同幼猫般咬住了V的乳首。那里没有花纹的，男人的哺乳器官不发达，看起来就更似母猫的乳头。Shadow的尖牙咬住这细小的部件，轻轻地用前牙叼住，咬到红肿，再用粗粝的舌面刮过。V的身体抖了一下，刺痛和肿胀感从胸口传遍四肢百骸，使他的身体欲蜷缩成一团。但Griffon没有给他这样的机会，他的爪死死地制住了V的上半身。使魔早就学会了鹰的捕猎方式，锋利的甲嵌进了苍白的肩肉中，迫使他挺起胸膛，将震颤的心口露给眼前的恶魔，供其食用。

“我们是一体的，小诗人。” 这助纣为虐的野禽口中却说着人话，V能感觉到，在脑后的发根里，有细小却硬挺的阴茎戳了上来。“满足我们，将给你带来更强大的力量。”

理智使这个男人很难以接受自己的后颈正被一只发情的大鸟在操着。他抿着嘴，没有说话，因为有更大的危机才刚刚开始。那颗黑色的豹子头终于抬了起来，对视着他，似乎咬够了那不会产生乳汁的胸部，而此刻他的胸口已然红肿到麻木了。  
Shadow很安静。它又一遍舔了舔V的颈侧，那里有突突跳动的脉搏。它的犬齿轻轻地贴上去，几乎叼住了他的半个脖子，V被不得不歪着头以方便它更好地。它的力道不大，暂时没有咬出渗血的痕迹。这是为了防止雌兽逃跑而设置的禁锢，无声的威胁。  
“嘿！”很显然身后的Griffon为此感到不满，它从这瘦弱的男人身上费力掘出的一席柔软之地，就这样被身前的黑豹打搅了。它腾起来，翅膀扇动着悬空在黑豹旁边。Shadow没有说话，他的眼睛盯着V攥紧的拳看了一会，便被Griffon意会到了。豹子温热的吐息落到V的脖子上，它的爪子轻易地切断皮带，黑色的触角贴着脊柱向下蔓延开来。它们由后至前，绕住V的大腿，并将其举起到臀部离开地面，裤子被褪下来，一具光裸的肉体完整地暴露在空气中，V打了个寒战，他的背因为恐惧而绷紧成一把拉满的弓。  
猫科动物总是享受着猎物的恐惧进食。Shadow没有急切地操开它，或者用细软地触手开拓V的身体直至能容纳下自己长有倒钩的阴茎。它拉开V的双腿，用一只爪子亵玩起那人绵软的阴茎。男人的体毛稀疏卷曲，被掌心按住贴在小腹上揉弄，刻意露出的爪尖刺到龟头上，试图深入进铃口的小孔。  
“别。”男人的呼吸急促。他急促地吐出一个音节，随后又极力克制地紧闭起双唇，此时胸口仿佛有什么东西要疯狂的撞出肋腔。他的拳虚握着，此时已无力再攥得发白。瞅准时机的鹰落到他的手腕上。Griffon的性器在V的指缝间抽插，但男人却无法别过头拒绝看这野禽猥亵自己的双手。  
掌控着V脖子的嘴又紧了一分，他感觉到有些难以呼吸。那只玩弄着他的爪也没有停止，折磨着敏感的尿道。他的阴茎在肉垫下变硬，发热，有血液聚集到下腹，尿意和欲望混杂着，需要更多氧气的身体却受着呼吸困难的折磨，使他无法思考。  
“哦，我们的Shakespeare.”V隐约听到什么，他记不太清了，在脑的深处有欲望的阀门在吱呀地运作着。他的手只感到一阵凉意，鹰的精液泻在他手上，那呱噪的声音在一阵长吁后终于停了下来。

确切地说这算是V的服务，以此来换取它们战斗中的言听计从。

Shadow终于放开了他脆弱的脖子。转而舔起由小腹向下淌着的前列腺液。它粗糙的舌头刮过阴囊，卷曲的毛发，再到已经勃起地阴茎，混着V自身流出的体液，将下身弄得粘腻又湿润。餐前的凌辱告一段落，它终于开始下口了。那些细长的触手由头部分裂开来，迫不及待地挤入狭窄的小穴，将臀缝的褶皱撑开，模拟着抽插的动作。长驱直入的触手在男人的肠道中摸索着，直到使他为之一振的点被发掘。  
但快乐显然还不够充盈，V想要并拢双腿、想要触碰性器的行为被制止住了。黑豹圆溜溜的眼睛盯着他，触手在大腿之上留下的烙印越来越深，迫使他将双腿分的更开。那可怜的性器因得不到发泄而半勃着。Shadow的吐息越来越近，直至凑到V的脸上。它舔去因遭受刺激而溢出的泪水，舌尖还混着男人体液的味道。它按住V的胸口，一瞬间束缚都从身上剥离了，使他赤条条的摔在地上。  
作为将要被享用的猎物，他显然还没有做好成为鱼肉的准备。他忽然翻身，双膝跪地向前爬行着，像一条脱水的鱼一般做出最后的挣扎。细的仿佛要折断的双臂撑着地面，他扒住地上的碎石与土，同手中的精液一起浑成一摊烂泥。  
黑豹健硕的后肢挤进他绵软无力的大腿间，他的四肢压上去，前爪毫不客气地踩上了V伸向远处的手。他的身体——如同他的名字般覆盖起住了身下人的全部，在他的面前打下一片阴影。胸前的毛发贴上V光裸的脊背，它的性器已经硬了，正凶恶地抵在V的臀缝间。它舔了舔已被汗水打湿的后颈，它那为撕咬而生的利齿碰过脊柱突起的骨头，随即便咬住了猎物的脖子。  
这戏弄才算结束。

Shadow的阴茎很粗，像所有的猫科动物一样拥有会给雌兽带来痛楚的倒钩，亦或者是这使魔为了折磨契约中的奴隶而刻意造出的刑具。它缓缓地插入V瘦削的身体中，被扩张过的后穴拥有了更好的承受能力，却依然无法遏制住倒钩的带来的疼痛。V的小腿在颤抖着，他的脚趾扭曲成一团，手则深深地插进土中，豆大的汗珠顺着面颊落下来，润湿了一片土地。他隐约能看到前方烫金的V字，那是自己常年携带着的诗集。而此刻Griffon落在上面，它歪着头，真如同一只好奇心旺盛的愚蠢的鸟一般看着这交媾的场面。但清晰的视线也不会维持太久，V发出一声闷哼，Shadow的阴茎已经顶入到了他的身体深处，眼泪很快模糊了他的视线。Shadow的动作忽然缓和下来，小幅度的抽动着，口中的热气喷在V的脑后，烫得他几近眩晕。他的喉咙里压着低吼，但是他的兽性却不在身上，孱弱的躯体为了撑起自尊而尝到了血的味道。

一个人刚降生到这世上便是成年人的模样。他赤裸着，无所依靠，像所有新生的婴孩般无所秉持，茫然，却又被迫开始理解使命的重要。他的委以信赖同伴正压在他身上操着他，使他承受着暴风雨中的小船般动荡，还有恐惧。他降生的地方便是废墟，连尘埃都可以使他干咳不止，更何况带着利钩的性器官。这些恐惧侵蚀起人性，迫使他乏力，可乏力又是妥协的开端。Shadow的温柔没有保持多久，被水或血浸湿的穴开始适应起初通门道的肉刃，它们开始热情地裹上去，如雌兽般将刺含住，用疼痛换来成熟，被赋予一个胚胎，一个新的生命。

为了使V迎合起自己的动作，它咬合的力道越来越大。拉扯着他的颈部使他的臀撞向自己滚烫的阴茎。那一下力道惊人，没有给予伸下男人喘息的机会，使他心脏停跳半拍的身体顿然步入高潮，射出一股浓稠的白液。他的双臂再难支撑起顶撞的重量，他的头倒进地上。身后的Shadow没有太在意，它过于兴奋了，温热的肉壁绞住他，猎物的顺从使他更加凶横地榨取快感。

Griffon的笑声又出现在他面前。鸟爪捏住V的面颊，掌控雷电之力的猛禽忽然对着他染血的嘴发起细细的电流，窸悉簌簌的声响由面颊刺激到耳膜，使他的头脑混沌，鼓膜嗡嗡作响。他不可抑制地发出呻吟，所有抗拒都在此刻化为乌有。

 

今后它们还要继续做同伴，V依然要在战时掌控它们，即使成就这一切的代价高昂。

树依然在汲取养分，它的枝桠都聚拢向天空。在茎纠缠的深处，被血供养的神子忽然睁开了眼睛。

 

也许tbc.


End file.
